


one thing leads to another

by Dark_Angel1976, orphan_account



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Frerard, Gay Sex, M/M, Male Slash, POV Male Character, Slash, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-10
Updated: 2014-03-10
Packaged: 2018-01-15 06:14:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1294444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Angel1976/pseuds/Dark_Angel1976, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank kicks Gerard in the balls and makes it up to him.  Gerard pov</p>
            </blockquote>





	one thing leads to another

**Author's Note:**

> not mine Gerard and Frank belong to themselves fiction I made it up.

I can’t believe he kicked me in the balls. I didn’t see it coming. I wasn’t that mad but I just wasn’t sure why he did it. i grabbed my balls holding them stumbling about on stage. they had eventually stopped throbbing and was now just a dull ache. I finished the show and stumbled sweaty from the stage. All this running around on stage was tiring. i just wanted to sit down and have a beer. I flopped down on the sofa in my back stage dressing room nursing my beer. he pushed the door and walked in to the room. he smiled at me sheepishly I am sorry I kicked you in the balls he said softly. he come over to stand in front of me and stroked my cheek. my face flushed under his touch but I tried to hide it looking down at the floor. Frank lifted my head carefully, and looked me in the eyes. I am sorry Gee he said poking out lips in a pouty way. i will make it feel he sad with a wink. he quickly drop to his knees gently sliding his hand onto my crotch. he began softly rubbing my dick through my black pants. I couldn’t help the sigh that escaped it felt so good. I watched him kneeling between my legs and couldn’t help but smile. I love him I have known for while now but i haven’t told him. he began undoing my pants pulling me out of my thoughts. Frankie you know you don’t have to… He threw one his hands up and cut me off. I don’t have to Gee, I want to he said with grin. he tugged roughly on my pants pulling at them. i lifted my hips a bit to help him. they slide off my hips easily and immediately my half hard cock sprung free because i wasn’t wearing any underwear. Frank looked up at with big lopsided grin I love it when you don’t ware any underwear it’s so sexy. I shook my head at him and a bark of laughter escaped. it quickly turned into a moan as he took me into his hand and started caressing my cock. HE stroked me carefully and expertly he knew just how to touch me. he had done it many times before. In fact no one knew how to touch me like my sweet Frankie. I leaned my head back on the back the chair letting my eyes flutter closed. I was quite enjoying his ministrations. I almost cried out when I was suddenly enveloped by his warm wet mouth. he gently stroked me shaft as he slid his lips tightly around me moving my shaft up and down in his mouth. It took all the strength I had in my body not to roughly thrust up into his mouth. It felt so good he was quite good at this. he gently traced circles on my stomach with his free hand it almost tickled but it was so light. I reached down and gently began to stroke his head. it only seemed to encouraged him to try devour me even more. It was so quite in here after the loudness of the show. neither of us spoke. only sounds in the was the noise from Frank sucking me. Well and my own groans of pleasure. I knew I was not going to last long. he took me into the back of his throat as deeply he could. he did something wicked with his tongue. a loud moan ripped it way out of my throat. I just could not hold on any more. I let myself go and filled his mouth with my hot seed which he swallowed eagerly. I giggled as I bit run down his chin.he let me gently slid out his mouth and grinned at me. I couldn't help myself without thinking I said I love you Frankie. I think he was bit startled but I didn't give him a chance to say anything. I grabbed him and snatched him to me roughly crashing our lips together hard. I kissed him so deeply that when we broke apart we both were panting for air. he finally caught his breath and said Gee I have always loved you from the moment I first laid eyes on you. It made my heart flutter with joy.I knew then I wouldn't never regret what my sweet Frankie and I share.


End file.
